A Faraway Dream
by GaleaFihriel
Summary: Whenever I look through the rose tinted glass, I see the dream that we shared from a long time ago.


Genre: Friendship/Tragedy

A/N: I just finished watching Episode 9. This is kind of a retelling on that part. Yes, _that_ part. There goes my inspiration.

* * *

**A Faraway Dream**

_Whenever I look through the rose tinted glass_

_I see the dream that we shared from a long time ago._

_..._

_God, if you really are there, I beg you to grant me this one wish. Just this one heartfelt wish._

"Mikage! Don't go, Mikage!" A desperate cry.

The sound of his trembling voice was like those of a lost child. It reminded me of the boy he was once from years ago. Desperate. Lost. Yet st the same time, he was no longer that boy. He learned about friendship and trust. He learned what it feels to cherish someone. He learned attachment. Within those teary eyes that expresses a thousand of emotions, I felt myself lost. What could I say to make this parting less painful? How could I even tell him goodbye? Instead, I smiled like what I always do, and hope that this smile was enough to convey the words I cannot say.

_Forgive me._

He leapt into my arms, and I held him close. I can feel his small frame wrecked with small tremors. I could do nothing but show him a sincere smile. I wanted to show him that I was happy. That I lived my life without regrets. That I was proud of him. I wanted to tell him that I was truly blessed to have spent my happiest moments with him.

_Thank you._

"Mikage." Tears were threatening to break. I held him tighter as I felt my body slowly disappear.

_Oh God, I don't want to leave him. Please, even for just a few more seconds, let me hold him. Don't take me away from him yet._

I can feel his tears on my shoulder as the rest of my body dissolved into nothing.

_God, grant me this one last selfish wish of mine. Please let my feelings reach him._

The last I saw of him was his tear-stained face that was forever etched in my memory.

_'If my final wish is granted,  
I will send you a single ray of light.'_

_I love you, Teito._

_Did my feelings reach you?_

* * *

For what felt like days, I floated in nothingness. It was calm. It was warm. It was oddly soothing. There was an odd sensation of familiarity in this place. It's as if I've been here countless of times before. I was here with my Father. I belonged here. Aaah, how I wanted to sleep more.

I could hear lyrical notes from a far off distance. I could also hear droplets of water hitting the surface. A drop of water fell on my cheek, and my bleary eyes slowly opened. There was nothing to see, yet my eyes were searching where the droplets of water came from. I knew I was forgetting something important.

"Father?" I called out. A distant memory told me that he had always been here.

_Mikage, my dear child. Why have you called me?_

"Father, I feel like I'm forgetting something... no, someone important. Who is it?"

_Hush, Mikage. You have fulfilled your three dreams. It's time for you to rest._

I felt tired. So tired. All I wanted now was sleep. But I couldn't sleep when my mind was worried over that important someone. Those tiny droplets of water... they felt like someone's tears. "Father, I... I feel like I've done something... horrible to that someone. I... I want to make them well again."

_Not now, my child. You are too tired. Someday, you will meet them again. In another time, in another life. But now, you deserve rest._

"I..." Someday sounded too far away. And it felt like that person needed me _now_. "I want to hold them right now. They need me, Father. I can feel it... they're hurt. They're crying. I... I can't leave them yet. They need me now, Father."

Then, Father showed me a vision. It was a short brown haired man with the most striking deep green eyes. He was reading the paper inside a garden gazebo with a cup of warm tea in one hand, and a bowl of mixed fruits on the table. The soft spring breeze ruffled his hair as he placed his cup back on the saucer to tuck an errant strand behind his ear. I know him. Not exactly him... someone a lot younger, but still the same person. He was an important person in my life. That face... I never knew he could have such a tranquil face.

All of a sudden, a huge gust of wind blew and his hair became more disheveled than before. A blur of gold ran past from my periphery and right into his side. It was a blond child, no more than five years of age. The excited child tugged on the man's sleeve and talking, while the man listened to the child while plucking a few stray leaves from the child's messy hair. When the child finished his tale, he dragged the man from his seat and pointed towards somewhere I cannot see. The man reluctantly stood up and followed the hyperactive child. When they turned, I saw the child's vibrant amber colored eyes, and everything seemed to snap in place. That child was me, but that man... he was my most important person.

"Teito." I whispered to no one in particular. "Teito... Teito... Teito... " I whispered over and over again/ I don't want to forget that name, or that face. "Teito... Teito... Teito!" God, please don't take his name away. Memories from our last farewell flooded my mind. His tears were the last thing I saw. I held back a chocked sob as tears fell from my eyes.

_Don't cry, my child. That boy is strong, stronger than anyone. Believe in him._

"Father, I... I can't leave him yet. I know he's strong. He's probably the strongest person I've ever met, but... he needs me right now. He's crying! I can't take it! Please, Father, send me back!"

_...I am sorry, my child, but that is one wish I cannot fulfill. Once gone, you can no longer go back to the living __as the person you were. __You have to be reincarnated as another being completely different from who you are now. You won't have your memories from your past life._

"I... I don't care. I need to be there for him. Send me back, Father... please."

_Even if I send you back now, you'll still be powerless to help him. It would be years before you can meet him again. It's best if you rest now, young one. Soon, I'll send you back to him._

"No! This cannot wait! Send me back as something else. Any creature would do, as long as I can protect him and be there right now."

_What about that dream? It was both your dreams._

"I..." To be always together. Wasn't that all that we wished for? That dream was our greatest wish... but I simply cannot abandon him now and just wait for that dream to come true. "I still wish to be sent back."

_...You won't be able to hold him_

I paused. "No, I cannot. But I can protect him. And comfort him."

_You won't remember him._

"I won't, but I'll know that it's him. And I won't be afraid, because he's the most gentle person I've ever met." I urged on.

_You'll have to find him all over again._

"And I _will_ find him." I stated with confidence. I will not rely on a dream. I will grasp my future with my own hands.

_Where do you get that determination? Where does that confidence come from?_

"I made a promise to him." My mind was already made up.

_...So be it. Tell me your three dreams._

* * *

He was crying the first time I saw him. He looked so sad, that I wanted to comfort him. The rough human with a mop of yellow fur on top of their head told me that someone needed me. I couldn't believe them at first, because they looked so suspicious. But their deep blue eyes held an edge of desperation, so I decided to follow him. Maybe he was the 'someone' they were talking about? He looked so small and so sad surrounded by the big humans.

I decided that even if he is not the 'someone' they are talking about, I will stay with the little human. I climbed the white wall that was surprisingly soft, then went through the black tunnel (that was also surprisingly soft), and popped out at the other end of the tunnel and into the metallic surface that smelled like food. The food can wait for now, I have to go to the little guy first. I climbed on his shoulder and rubbed on them to get his attention. But he didn't stop crying.

"Those are only pretty words, used to console those who are left behind. You're just trying to comfort me." He sounded so broken.

Disappointed, I climbed down and went in front of him. I watched his teary face, and I felt a tug inside my heart. I want him to notice me.

"Well, you may be right about that," said the human who found me. " However..." they stood up and looked at him,"...he's already back by your side, watching over you."

It was then that he took notice of me. He scooped me up, and I made a happy noise. I like the little human, and it's good that he stopped crying.

"Mikage?" He sounded so hopeful. So I told him with a happy grunt that I was glad he stopped crying. That I will be there by his side. That I will always be with him.

He cried after that, but they were happy sort of called me 'Mikage' again, so maybe that is my name? If he wants to call me 'Mikage', then I will be Mikage for him.

'Mikage.' That name doesn't sound too bad.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope It didn't affect anything from the original story. Now back to watching.


End file.
